


Rainy Day

by Julia_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluffy, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ace!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Writes/pseuds/Julia_Writes
Summary: From this tumblr prompt: How about something very cliche like them arguing in the pouring rain that then leads to kissing/making up in the rain? Like we see on lots of romance movies?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Changed it very very slightly - there is a fight, and rain and a kiss though!  
> Prompt from rogue205 on tumblr <3

            The rain pounded against the window of the diner, blurring the lights outside so it looked like an out of focus photograph. Archie and Jughead were sitting in their usual booth, Jughead snacking on a hamburger and Archie sipping his favourite milkshake. They’d both been working in relative silence, Archie catching up on homework and Jughead on his story about the town. Jughead even waited until the fifth time that Archie’s phone beeped before he commented on it.

“Alright, Mr. Popular, who keeps texting you?” Archie glanced at his phone before his eyes widened and he hastily stuffed it in to his pocket.

“No one,” he replied, staring back down at his book. Jughead smirked.

“Well, if it was Betty or Veronica you’d just have told me,” he said, holding back a laugh as Archie dropped his head on to the table. “Your dad only ever calls you.”

“Jug, please, it’s not important-”

“Clearly it’s someone with something that they deem important, but that haven’t called so they don’t want to seem to desperate,” Jughead continued, ignoring his friend’s sounds of protest. “Maybe Cheryl? You wouldn’t want to tell me if it was her. Or Ronnie, maybe Mr. Straightest Man In Riverdale isn’t as straight as everyone thinks?”

“Jug, please?” Archie said, though the slight blush on his face implied to Jughead that maybe that last statement wasn’t too far off. “You’re not going to like it, just stop.”

“I’m not going to like it- oh,” Archie face fell when Jughead clearly realized what was going on. “I thought you told me it was finished with her!”

“I haven’t been texting her, she’s been texting me!” Archie protested.

“Then report her, Archie!” Jug said. “Ms. Grundy needs to go to jail!”

“I can’t report her, Jug,” Archie tried to explain. “I still care about her. I know I shouldn’t but I do. You wouldn’t understand, you’re asexual!”

“So I don’t understand how you can care about someone?” Jughead’s voice was dangerously low and Archie quickly realized that he’s said something wrong.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” he blurted. “I just mean, it’s different when you love someone-”

“Just stop talking, Archie,” Jughead cut him off, shoving his laptop into his bag. “I’m going, bye.”

“Wait, Jug, it’s lashing rain, wait for a lift, at least!” But Jughead was already gone. Cursing, Archie packed his own books away and followed him outside. The rain was so heavy that it took Archie a second to see where he’d gone. Once he caught sight of him, he ran after him.

“Jughead!” he called, but got no answer. It was possible that Jughead hadn’t heard him, but a lot more likely that Archie was being ignored. He jogged up in front of Jughead, stopping in front of him.

“Jug, please, listen to me,” he tried again. “I’m sorry, I messed up, you know I didn’t mean it like that-”

“I’m not aromantic,” Jughead cut over him. Archie stopped.

“I- What does that mean?” Archie looked so confused that Jughead rolled his eyes.

“I’m asexual, not aromantic,” he continued. “So I don’t feel sexual attraction, but I do feel romantic attraction. So I can care for people like that.” Archie opened his mouth but Jughead held up his hand. “Also, even if I was aromantic, to say that people can’t feel as much as you do just because you don’t understand them is ignorant.” Archie, at the very least, looked ashamed. “Do some research before you say things, Archie.”

“I’m really sorry,” Archie said, after a few seconds of silence. “I didn’t know they were two different things. And I didn’t mean what I said, not like that. I’m really really sorry.” Jughead sighed.

“Archibald, you have a magical ability to say the wrong thing,” Jughead’s expression was still serious, but Archie could hear the joking tone in his voice. He smiled.

“But I’m so charming that you can’t help but forgive me?” he asked, hopefully, and Jughead didn’t answer, but he did shove his shoulder playfully. Archie laughed. “So if you’re not aromantic, any crushes that I should know about?” Jughead rolled his eyes again.

“Shut up,” he muttered, walking forward again, evidently deciding that he was already soaking wet enough that waiting on a lift was pointless. Archie laughed.

“That means yes!” he cried, gleefully, following after him again. “Ooh, who is it? Kevin? Moose? Maybe even Cheryl?”

“Archie, you know I can’t stand any of them, don’t be weird.”

“But you love me anyway!” Archie replied, laughing. Jughead, however, remained silent. Archie glanced over at him, and saw that his face was suddenly unreadable. Archie stopped and Jughead groaned.

“Archie-”

“Is it me?” he asked. Jughead stayed silent. “Seriously?”

“Just forget it, Archie, it doesn’t have to change anything,” Jughead said, suddenly incredibly self-conscious.

“What if I didn’t want to?” Archie asked, quietly. He stepped closer to Jughead, taking his hand. They were close enough that Jughead could see the tiny droplets of rain on his eyelashes.

“Even if I never want to have sex with you?” Jughead asked, and Archie smiled.

“I didn’t think you felt romantically, Jug,” he said. “So I ignored how I felt. Even if you never wanted to kiss me, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” This time it was Jughead’s turn to smile.

“I never said that,” he said. Leaning up slightly, he pressed him lips against Archie’s. It was brief, and probably too wet, considering the rain, but when they pulled apart, both boys were smiling.

“Not too bad,” Jughead said. Archie leaned in again. Suddenly, where before Jughead had been cold, with numb hands, a warmth spread through him, exhilarated. Until, of course, a car drove past them, pouring them both with water. They jumped apart and, after the initial shock, both started laughing.

“Let’s go somewhere less wet,” Archie said. “I for one am in the mood for a Star Wars marathon and cuddles.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“You dork.”

But he did take Archie’s hand when he offered it, and neither of them stopped smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it - let me know!!
> 
> If you want to sumbit prompts, hit me up at ohrealleverythingsok . tumblr . com (remove the spaces <3)


End file.
